1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved conversion seat kit wherein the same is arranged for selective mounting to a transport vehicle or alternatively to an overhead support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art in the mounting of an individual to various modes of entertainment and transport. Particularly in association of small children mounted to the seat structure and particularly children with limited physical capacity, the seat organization of the prior art has failed to provide an organization to permit security and convenience in the mounting of the seat structure relative to a transport vehicle and alternatively to an overhead support for the use of the seat as a swing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved conversion seat kit as set forth by the instant invention which address both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.